


恶犬驯养法则 29

by 2water



Series: 恶犬驯养法则 [23]
Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	恶犬驯养法则 29

“先生，请您回忆一下这件事情的起因，比如您记忆中的游行路线。”Laurence打量对面的金发男孩，对方仍呆滞地盯着桌面。男孩头发乱蓬蓬的覆着一层灰尘，脸上满是细小擦伤，棕黄色衬衫沾染着大片干涸血迹。他叹了口气，勾勾手把副手Jaspar叫来，“孩子，你要来杯咖啡吗？”  
Newt这才缓缓左右摇了摇头。  
Laurence还是努努下巴，“给他倒杯咖啡，加奶加糖。”  
奶咖的香气终于唤回男孩的意识，他还是那样小小一团缩在椅子里，仰起脸和Laurence对视。那双眼睛让中年男人心下一惊。他已经是为警长了，见过许许多多形态各异的神情，可还是无法适应这种样子。那个叫Rachel的姑娘也露出过这幅神色，在自己沉重地告诉她警局在没有法律和高级机关许可的情况下无法提供帮助后，那张脸就变得如同面具一般。

曾有一个男性对Laurence形容过那种感受。  
是一种极端的精神状态，瞬间就什么感情都没有了。心里干巴巴的，悲伤也称不上，眼泪无法汇集，恼怒愤懑和自我厌恶也都褪去了，快乐更是荡然无存，一切情绪缓缓地退潮，留下的就是空白的沙地。  
意识无比清晰，冷静，理智，嘲讽，和强烈的莫名其妙。  
于是人看上去正常无比，也许还带着点温和淡然的笑容。不再哭泣，不再皱眉，不再自闭，依然能够谈笑风生。但是那儿什么都没有了。  
那种干枯太可怕了，可怕到近乎无奈。脑子里能想出一百种消极的借口和更多振奋精神的理由，感情却不能被任何事物牵引，或许仅存的是一点对自身的困惑吧。莫名其妙地摸着这具名为“我”的躯体想，这人活着是要干嘛呢？行尸走肉？不，那是对一种崇高的绝望的形容，但真正的空虚连绝望都没有，称不上行尸走肉，因为尸肉不在那里。  
然后终结就变得理所当然了。

Laurence内心为那个女孩隐隐痛到现在，他总觉得Rachel的死有自己的责任。愧疚卡在他喉头，半张着嘴傻傻盯着Newt。

察觉到做笔录的警官举止奇怪，Newt终于开口了。  
“游行是从中午开始的，人们一直聚在街上，街垒和路障被架设起。示威从上百人的队伍开始，朝外交部行进，穿过十六大街，但有人发现大道被炮兵团封锁了...... 一位组织人站出来和军队的长官对峙，以为长官身陷险境，一位中士扣动了扳机，军队误以为这是信号，于是开始开枪扫射 。不到片刻，就有8人死亡，数十人受伤。”他像背诵课文一样流利地讲述，语调毫无起伏。  
“意外发生时，你在什么位置？”  
“队伍中后方，Vince想要提醒我们，可是已经太晚了。恐慌后是混乱的踩踏事故，摔倒之后我就什么都不知道了。只记得......站起来时，密密麻麻枪管一般的照相机镜头对准我的脸。”他突然开始剧烈抽气，看上去惊恐发作了。  
“嘿，嘿！孩子，呼气，呼气——”Laurence忙站起身按住Newt上下抽动的肩膀。  
“他们为什么拿着相机？！”Newt发出尖厉的质问。  
Jaspar闯进门，手里抱着个平板，“那个...头儿，你最好看看这个。”  
Laurence如获救星，忙站起身接过电脑，他的表情一瞬间变得呆滞，看了看Newt又看了看屏幕。  
“什么？”敏感的青年察觉到异样，“什么？！”  
为难地犹豫片刻，Laurence还是把平板递给他。

清晰的大图占满了屏幕，灰黄色的巨犬血迹斑斑倒在地上，身下压着一个面色惨败的金发青年。往下滑另外一张，是青年泪迹斑斑双目无神地面对镜头。  
他心下一惊，以为又中了什么提前设好的局，一片空白的大脑猛地涌入大批混乱而又极端的情绪，好在实情与他的猜想大相径庭——新闻标题写着[巨型恶人身中数枪只为护主]  
Thomas松下一口气。  
“你们上了头条，Thomas的故事和你诊所的消息都被扒了出来......但也不见得是件坏事，成了个社会话题，或许对犬人有好处。”Jaspar苍白地解释。  
“孩子，请信任我们，警署也有犬人工作，我们也是非常心系他们的事情。”  
“......我能走了吗？”  
“嗯？”Laurence抓了抓越来越少的头发。  
“Tommy在手术室抢救，我担心他醒来时见不到我会担心，知道的已经全部告诉你们了，可不可以送我去医院？”Newt仿佛在自言自语。  
“呃——好的，好的，Jaspar，你给安排辆车吧。”警长想拍拍Newt的肩膀以示安慰，手却还是停在半空中。

赶到医院时，父母，Teresa，Minho和Gally等在手术室外，父亲看到Newt时忙脱下外套遮住他沾血的衬衣。

“怎么样了？”  
Mark头一次觉得Newt这么娇小，瑟瑟发抖着缩在自己的夹克中，瘦弱地像是遭了欺负的孩子。  
“呃...我们还不知道，笔录结束了？”  
Newt点点头，默默走到手术室门旁等着。  
他到现在才开始梳理那场混乱。Thomas中了三枪，第一枪打穿了左肺，第二枪打在小腿，第三枪则打中了髋部。Newt被极度的自责包围，身为兽医他竟然什么都没有做，只像个傻子一样哭泣。  
等了四五个小时，主刀医生推门出来时已经过了半夜十二点。  
“我们及时修补了肺部，腿上的枪伤也不算严重，当然后续还可能有感染的问题。比较棘手的是打在胯部那枪，子弹直接从髋关节进入，我们打开时里面已经乱糟糟一片了。盆腔中血管和神经都很密集，修复难度很高，不过还是尽了最大努力，手术来说也算比较成功。后续还要看病人的恢复能力，因为伤口位置特殊，就算基本痊愈，下肢活动也可能留下后遗症。”  
“生命没危险吧？！”Minho挤上来看上去凶巴巴地冲医生大吼，被Teresa用胳膊肘狠捅了肋骨。  
“我只能说是暂时脱离了生命危险，接下来会转到ICU，还要继续观察。”  
“他什么时候能醒过来？”Teresa拽着亚裔青年的后衣领。  
“踩踏事故造成了轻微的脑挫裂伤，所以也有可能昏迷一段时间，不过应该不会很久，我们也会积极采取措施消除水肿。病人整体伤势比较重，希望亲属还是要有一定心理准备，想要恢复就得打场持久战。”

Thomas紧接着转进重症监护，Newt就那么坐在走廊长椅上呆呆等着，也不知道自己在等什么。  
“孩子，亲爱的......”母亲挨着他坐下，手掌捋着Newt脊骨分明的后背，“跟我们回家休息一下吧，Thomas暂时也醒不过来。瞧你，脏兮兮的，跟妈妈回去洗个热水澡吧？”  
母亲的抚慰突然让Newt委屈起来，直到现在硬绷着的神经瞬间断裂，身子失去支撑倒向女人怀中。“妈妈......”他没再流泪，眼泪早在大街上流尽了，只有干涩的棕色大眼睛迷茫地眨了眨，“Tommy会不会死掉啊——我又把他弄丢了......”  
“噢——傻孩子，”Tasha心疼极了，连连亲吻儿子的额头，“他怎么可能舍得扔下你呢？”

Thomas果真没有醒来，第一天没有，第三天也没有。手术后各种并发症开始出现，感染折磨着本就残破的身体，几度高烧到102度以上，血压忽高忽低，心律也不甚稳定，让家人和医生的心都持续悬着。  
情况勉强稳定后，Newt终于被允许穿好隔离衣物看一眼Thomas。  
他在赶过来的Sonya陪伴下，沿着一排全都插满管子几乎无法分别的重症病人找过去，停在Thomas床前。那个总是神采奕奕的男孩就这么死了一般躺在床上，脖子上插着可怕的呼吸机，嘴巴半开，没有一丝动静。  
Newt走上前去，扶住Thomas的下颌向上轻轻推送，“别张着嘴，Tommy，瞧你的嘴唇都干得不成样子了。”他自言自语地说，力道一卸下，本就失去自主控制的下巴又向下移动，涎水也从偏头的一侧流下少许。  
这画面猛然打击了Newt，他偏过头去，不愿看到Thomas的样子。

离开医院回家拿换洗衣物时，院门口仍聚满媒体，一见Newt的身影就咔嚓响起闪光灯。Gally把瘦削憔悴的金发青年扯进手臂的保护圈，外套披在对方头顶，一齐低着头走过闪光的采访。  
“Newt，对政府的行为你有什么看法？”  
“Thomas还能醒过来吗？”  
“其他伤员死者还有您认识的人吗？”  
“你们之间有性关系吗？”  
Gally一手护着Newt的头一手把凑上来的人群往一旁推，“借过，请让开，我们不接受采访。”

“这样到什么时候是个头.......”Gally握着方向盘忍不住抱怨起来，“Newt，你没事吧？”  
Newt扭头看着记者的身影消失在拐角处，转回身轻叹，“Tommy是不是不想醒来啊——”  
“啊？你在说什么蠢话？”Gally从后视镜观察对方的表情，只看见金发下一片消沉的阴影。  
“他太久没好好睡过了，从四年半被抓进WCKD，就持续这样夜不能寐的日子吧......那些噩梦一直在追捕他，Gally，你知道Tommy有多少次半夜惊醒后恐惧得像犯了癫痫吗？他累坏了，所以才趁机会好好睡一觉。能不能醒来，我心里也逐渐没有底了。”

“他......他肯定会醒来的，”Gally直视前方，“别搞错了，那可是Thomas啊，我见过的最烦人最活力四射的犬人，怎么可能因为区区枪伤就自我封闭啊！”  
沉默了一阵子，Newt烦躁地把前发抓乱，“对啊，那可是Thomas，能打过Harriet以外所有犬人的恶犬。抱歉，我真是...太软弱了。”  
Gally宽心地笑着长吁一口气，“顺便一问，你和Thomas真的有性关系吗？”  
“闭嘴开车，Gally。”

两天后，Thomas的心肺与器官功能基本恢复正常，呼吸机被撤下换成氧气面罩，转进普通病房。Newt可以一直住在病房照顾他，且能减少与媒体碰面的机会。他无所谓外界怎么说了，管他什么恶犬，什么社会威胁，只要Thomas人在这儿，就没什么能吓倒他。

“Newt，”转到普通病房后一直负责Thomas的小护士拍拍正在帮病患翻身的Newt，“外面有个男人说想和你谈谈，来了好多人呢。”  
“他们还是找进来了吗？很抱歉，可以帮我拒绝他们吗？”  
“呃...可是......”小护士憋红了脸手足无措，“对方说他叫Loki，请你一定出去见一面。”  
“Loki？”他条件反射地站起，“他怎么...好的，谢谢你。”

推开病房门，身着便服的高个儿黑发男人依旧是那副含笑的表情，旁边是那个强壮高大的金发狮人。  
“好久不见，医生——”Loki啪地一合掌，Thor也跟着露出一个有点勉强的傻笑。  
“你好...有什么事吗？”挂着黑手党军火揍死商名号的男人出现在医院里，让Newt浑身不自在。  
一张名片伸到他面前，“这是我联系的熟人在的医院，私人病院，高级监护水准，并且拥有绝对完备的保密安全系统，连一只蛾子都无法轻易通过。”Loki说完，又微前倾上身压低声音，“上头已经压不住舆论了，我猜你没有看最近的新闻。”  
Newt呆呆接过名片，“......什么新闻？”  
“WCKD前阵子被抓起来的高管，向警方提供了一张硬盘，里面包含了参与斗犬产业所有客户的信息，详细的转账记录，涉案人员极广，州长也掺了一脚。这次地方警方直接将证据跳过高层交给检察院，目前进入了调查阶段。”Loki咧开嘴哼哼笑起来。  
“你是说Janson？他交出了证据？”  
“嗯......好像是那么个名字吧。”绿色的眼睛狡黠一转，“说实话，目前这个政府团队对于我的生意，还有Thor都很不利，投票昨天刚结束，舆论在游行事件后整体偏向John Michael，我也动用关系私下做了些手脚。加上大选直前爆出这样的丑闻，就算Spilker真的连任，早晚也会被逼得下台。也就是目前还没人抓住他的把柄，那家伙的理念本来就有问题，承诺又从没实现过。”  
“可是，就算Michael真的当上总统，他对犬人的保障也不一定能实现。”Newt变得消极起来。  
“哦~我调查过他了，他的女儿就是犬人，夫人在年轻时因病切除子宫，最终夫妻选择了收养。你应该也能察觉到吧，为什么犬人地位受到如此的打压？”  
Newt的视线一度放远又缓缓拉回，“因为人们害怕......他们害怕有一天站在竞选台上的不再是人类，害怕自己的地位被取代。因为犬人的身体和智力都比我们优秀，如果真的平权，迟早有一天犬人会有有一部分走到高位。”  
“没错，我调查了当年的清洗行动。他们捕杀兽人也是出于同样的理由，仅仅是对力量的恐惧，编造出莫须有的发狂攻击新闻。”Loki瞄了眼狮人又快速移开目光，“我Loki Laufeyson可不能姑息这种行为。所以，很快你就会在各大网站看到我这边发布的揭露文章。至于Michael，我认为他会在当选后迫于压力切实做些改变的。”  
“那...那很好。”Newt深深吸气，扯出笑容。  
“哦，顺便一提，”Loki拽着Thor侧过身，露出本被像一堵墙似的两个高个儿男人遮挡的画面，“我也稍微用了些手段把一群等在医院门口的人放进来了。”

Newt放眼看去，之前被探视规定拦在外面的朋友们挤满走廊。  
视野中是蹲在地上的Sonya，叉着口袋低头注视女友的Harriet，一脸紧张挠着后脑勺的Ben，安定陪伴着的Gally和父母，平静微笑着冲这边招手的Alby，不知在小声争吵些什么的Minho与Teresa，手足无措仰着头想劝架的Chuck，上臂受伤枕在Jorge肩头的Brenda，手里拿着文件目光炯炯盯着自己的Ball老师跟Dashner校长，搀扶着Mary的Vince，与丈夫挽着手面容写满了真切忧虑的Julia，还有脸上带着青紫的男孩Aris，他宽大的防风服里藏着个小脑袋，狗蛋黑漆漆的豆豆眼滴溜溜转着找到Newt，欣喜地“汪”了一声。他的整个家庭，整个世界都在这儿，为他撑起摇摇欲坠的脊梁。  
Newt惊异地笑看Loki，这才不可能只是把等候的亲友们带入。男人故作无辜地耸耸肩。

Tommy，我们都在等你。Newt坐在颠簸的医用车中俯身吻住Thomas的头发。快回来。

 

Thomas做了足有一生那么长的梦。

他梦见了本该没有记忆的那天，被一只没轻没重有些冰凉的小手掐住身子强行抱离温暖的窝的那天。啊...好讨厌，好吵的声音，又尖又黏，凉凉的脸蛋贴在肚皮上，浑身不舒服，好想放屁哦。夜晚又冷又孤单，他蜷缩在硬邦邦的纸箱中，尖厉地呜咽着，希望妈妈温热的身体能靠过来。  
然后那双小手又伸过来，下一个瞬间，他被塞进又软又香的被窝，男孩抚摸着他的下巴和肚皮，安心舒适感将小小的身子包裹。  
Newt......那是男孩的名字。  
Newtie——没由来地一阵委屈，他开口想呼唤，从嗓子冒出的却是“嗷呜——”的软绵绵的叫声。身边蓬软金发的主人扭过头，褐色杏仁状的清澈双眼闯入视野，“怎么了，Tommy？”

1岁，他窝在草丛中，全部心思都扑在Newt的球鞋带子上，誓要把上面那个塑料小硬筒咬下来，甚至无视了男孩不时的戳几揉弄。书本翻页的哗啦声隔一会儿就会在头顶响起。Thomas有些嫉妒那些砖头一样的厚书，它们可以被Newt捧在手心好几个小时，自己却总是抱了五分钟就被嫌弃闹腾而放回脚边。  
哼，咬坏你的球鞋，就会抱抱我了吧！毛茸茸的小爪子在鞋面上挠来挠去，尖尖的犬牙重新咬住鞋带。

4岁，他坐在白色充斥着机器轰鸣的房间中瑟瑟发抖。但是没关系，早上Newt上学前摸着自己的脑袋说，“不要怕。”  
等了好长时间，一个穿着白大褂戴着蓝口罩的阿姨走近，手伸到腋下有些粗鲁地把Thomas抱起，他吓得赶忙把尾巴收紧夹进腿间。  
“不怕啊，小家伙，很快就结束了。”毫无说服力的嗓音在耳边念叨，一阵刺痛伴着冰凉扎上屁股，接着涨涨麻麻的感觉涌上来。他迷迷糊糊被放进一个圆筒状的大机器中平躺铺好，轰隆隆轰隆隆，再醒来时，身体感觉怪怪的。  
Thomas诧异地坐起，脑袋却撞上了机器顶部。  
“哎呦！”他吃痛叫起来，细细的声音却让他愣住了。  
被那个可怕的阿姨牵出大机器，他圆睁双眼看着镜子里的自己。那是一个黑头发的小男孩。

6岁，他每天都望着客厅最大的那扇窗户，想着Newt什么时候回家。他这次真的走了好久好久啊，久到Thomas都快记不清他的模样了。但是没关系，他还记得他笑起来的声音，身上的气味，他最喜欢Newt脖子后面的香味了。  
Newt说别担心，还有爸爸妈妈陪着你。可是爸爸妈妈跟Newt不一样，妈妈总让他有些敬畏，爸爸则喜欢抓着他的后颈皮把他丢到一边，而那个总想养只猫咪的金头发Sonya，更是让他苦不堪言。Thomas最喜欢Newt了，尽管Newt总是不在身边，但只要他回来，Thomas就会满足得心里都沉甸甸的。  
“Thomas——能帮我拿一下盘子吗？”  
“好的，妈咪！”他嘹亮地回答，从窗边敏捷跳下，乐呵呵地跑进厨房。  
“谢谢，亲爱的。”Tasha揉揉他的头，“你想来点香草冰激凌吗？”  
哦，那是妈咪最喜欢吃的东西，可他每次吃完都会肚子咕噜噜叫。但是妈咪喜欢呀，他喜欢陪着妈咪吃东西。  
“嗯！”他笑弯了眼睛用力点头。

7岁，他紧贴着时隔一个多月回家的Newt。对方的头发长长了，带着好看的曲度搭在额前，看上去就像美味的麦芽软糖。Newt还是那么好闻，他把鼻尖埋在领口里嗅啊嗅啊，渐渐有些困了。  
Newt耸耸肩，硬硬的骨头把Thomas硌醒，“想出去玩一会吗，Tommy！”  
他点头如捣蒜。  
化为犬形，他开心地原地跳脚。上次跟Newt来公园玩是多久以前的事了？  
金发男孩细长的手臂在空中画下半个圈，小球随之飞出去。Thomas后爪一蹬，欢脱地冲到草坪另一端，飞跳着接住满是自己口水味的小球，然后再嘚嘚嘚跑回Newt身边。  
“干得好，Tommy。”Newt揉揉他的脑袋，满是宠溺的滋味。  
Thomas呼哧呼哧喘着气，一趟趟接住小球又送回。Newt总笑他长不大，就快要上学了还是最喜欢丢球玩。但他没告诉Newt，其实自己也觉得玩小球幼稚极了，但是每次金发少年看到自己追球的模样都会笑得灿烂无比。只要跟Newt在一起，做什么他都觉得好开心。  
“最后一次，Tommy！”Newt挥动手臂，球飞往最远的地方。他依旧离弦之箭一般冲上去咬住那个圆东西，轻盈地落回地面。  
“Tommy——！”主人的声音又一次响起。  
他叼着球转过身，看到Newt站在原地，眉眼中都是欢欣，纤长的身体披洒着夕阳的橙红光辉，圣洁动人。Thomas愣愣看了两秒，用前所未有的速度跑回那个人的位置，小球脱口弹到一旁，身子重重撞进Newt怀中。  
“回家吧，Tommy。”Newt的软糯嗓音埋在他毛发间，“妈妈做了你最喜欢的...”  
Thomas化回人形，紧紧搂住他相别半分钟的少年。

12岁，他手中握着毕业证书，不自在地提着衣角走向家人。  
“嗨，Thomas，你刚刚演讲得很棒。”妈妈激动地捧着脸。  
“我为你骄傲，儿子！”爸爸狠狠拍上他的后背。  
“干的不错嘛，Tom。”Sonya双手插在外套口袋里，嘴角弯起。  
“Tommy......”  
Newt温柔微笑着走进，踮起脚尖，嘴唇贴近，轻轻吻在他的额头，“祝贺你。”  
然后他的金发女友也拥抱了Thomas。  
“谢谢你，Newt。”他也回以微笑。

15岁，他去看望Newt，对方正忙前忙后，甚至顾不上跟Thomas说话。  
“Thomas？”金发女子轻声呼唤，“要抱抱她吗？”  
他呆呆把那个小东西接进臂弯，还没睁眼丑巴巴的婴儿在他怀里不舒服地扭动。  
“你以后就是叔叔了。”  
Newt不知何时走到身后，手搭在他的肩上。

21岁，他偷偷望着Newt在阳台吸烟。男子瘦长的身影隐在夜幕中，恍恍惚惚不甚真实。他的心鼓动起来，想冲过去，从后方搂住对方的腰肢。  
Newtie——  
多少年没这么叫他了呢？  
NewtieNewtieNewtieNewtieNewtie.......  
他有没有这么叫过呢？  
“Newtie...？”他小心翼翼地，试探地出声。  
男人转了个身，后背靠在墙上，“怎么了，Tommy？”  
他怔住。  
“醒醒，Thomas。”Newt突然冷下声音。  
他突然被一股气流向后抽去，Newt和阳台越来越远，逐渐扭曲，消散在黑暗中。  
醒醒，Thomas。

求你了，Tommy，醒过来。

 

耳边时空抽离的呼啸声骤然消失，取而代之的是隐隐的嗡鸣和仪器的滴答声。  
他的眼皮沉重无比，浑身没有一点力气，头脑又涨又晕，却感到一滴温热的液体从右眼角渗出滑进鬓角的头发。  
Newt。他疯狂想要见到那个人，内心的不安与失落几乎要将他挤爆。  
眼睛拼命克服阻力张开一条缝，白色的天花板映得他想流泪。  
一位带着口罩看不出性别的人凑近，伸手越过他脑袋按了一下后方的什么东西。  
“16床醒了。”

五分钟后，医疗衣物全副武装的Newt猛地撞开病房们，踉踉跄跄走过来，手掌下意识覆上Thomas头顶。  
“嗨......”他的声音因哽咽而颤抖中断了，“...Tommy，欢迎回来......”

Thomas突然好想嚎啕大哭，可他嗓子干得要命，泪腺也罢工了似的。他想死死揪住Newt的衣角问他到哪里去了，为什么一睁眼没有看到他。他怕极了，怕陪在Newt身边的不是自己。喉咙因面罩和氧气的干燥只能发出咕噜噜的奇怪声音，Newt把脸贴近，眼泪吧唧滴到Thomas脸上。

“我先出去了，有事按铃。”护士在床边出声提醒。  
Newt点点头，隔着口罩蹭蹭Thomas的脸，“我们的示威行动好像成功了，宝贝儿，一切都会变好.........实在是太不听话了，怎么能自顾自地昏迷那么久？我好想你，Tommy......”  
Thomas眨眨眼睛回应他，眸子还是那般清亮，熠熠注视着他独一无二，或许从初见起就深爱上的主人。

醒来适应了几个小时，Thomas终于能试着小声说话活动了。他软绵绵的嘴唇啜动，挤出一声拉长了调子悠长婉转极端委屈的“Newtie~~~——”，活把Newt叫出一身鸡皮疙瘩。那动静简直像是吃醋吃到地老天荒遭到了惨绝人寰的背叛后凄苦控诉的弃夫。  
“我在这，怎么啦，要喝水吗？”金发青年的下巴抵在对方肩窝，盈盈满是笑意。  
“我梦见你跟别人结婚了——”Thomas说着就要瘪嘴哭出来。  
“噢——做噩梦啦？看把孩子吓得，别怕别怕......我怎么会趁你住院勾搭别人呢？你不是向我求婚了嘛，我还等着你送戒指呐。”Newt好言好语哄着一醒来就仗着生病撒娇闹脾气的Thomas。  
一夜回到儿童期的Thomas在床上噘着嘴扭来扭去，指使Newt做这做那得把他当神仙供着，搞得对方一度怀疑他是不是被踢坏了脑子。  
“人家只是想让Newtie照顾嘛......”又拿捏起那个恶心的调调了，“比起脑子...子弹从大腿上面进去，会不会影响我的性功能啊？”  
他看上去真的很担忧的模样让Newt脸一红。好吧，看来是可以消除发生失忆的顾虑了。Newt恼羞成怒地把手伸到被子下面照着Thomas大腿根就是一阵猛掐。  
“哎呦~”Thomas做作地痛呼一声后，冲对方抛了个媚眼，“看来我的性功能还是很正常的哦！”  
Newt的嘴角一抽一抽，“没事，我可以现在就替你废了这根不分场合毫无节制的小兄弟。”

 

TBC


End file.
